1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to printed circuits and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved method for making, changing and repairing printed circuits, along with related materials and apparatus for use in connection therewith and circuits made thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional printed circuits are made by what may best be described as a subtractive procedure in which circuit boards laminated with one or more conductive strata are etched to remove some portions of a conductive layer, while other portions remain, according to a predetermined circuit design. The technique involves relatively complex photographic procedures requiring large capital investments for etching and plating equipment and related apparatus, such as cameras and the like. In general, the time required to design and produce a printed circuit with conventional techniques is quite long and requires a rather large number of skilled technicians. As a result, relatively few companies are capable of producing printed circuits using conventional techniques. Also, because of the time and expense involved in preparing a printed circuit, standard procedures are not appropriate for short production runs, even though the printed circuit may otherwise be more desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present inventionto provide improvements in the production of printed circuits. Another object of this invention is to provide a method for producing printed circuits quickly on a low-cost basis appropriate for both short and long production runs. Another object of this invention is to provide novel materials and associated apparatus for producing printed circuits by means of additive procedures. A further object of the invention is to provide improvements in printed circuits.